1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of converting continuous tone images into pseudo-halftone binary images.
2. Description of Related Art
An error-distributing image conversion method has been proposed to convert a continuous tone image into a pseudo-halftone image with high quality. The continuous tone image is comprised of a plurality of pixels, each pixel having a density defined by one of plural tone levels. The plural tone levels are defined in a density range between a predetermined minimum density and a predetermined maximum density. The error-distributing image conversion method converts this multilevel density value, at each pixel, into one of two levels, ON and OFF, for example. The plurality of pixels, each thus having a density value of either ON or OFF, construct the pseudo-halftone image.